To Be With You
by Flync
Summary: Blood-Snow-Regret. Though he has saved lots, the one that he could never save is the most precious to him. Angst-Hurt and comfort-Friendship. My first fic in english... ENJOY!
1. Prologue

_"It is my duty as the leader of SCAPTER 4 to destroy you, but personally as Munakata Reishi… ," Munakata raised his head as he looked into Suoh's eyes. Even though it was blurry without his spectacle, he could see that his best friend was smiling at him…_

_"I want to save you, Suoh"_

**Dedicated for Suoh Mikoto, the best Red King ever…**

**Rest in peace, aka no ou…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be with You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K-project © GoRa x GoHands**

**To be with You © Flync  
Beta Reader: ****kei-angelus  
****Genre: Angst, Friendship, Supernatural, Hurt and Comfort**

**Warning: SPOILER ALERT (for those who haven't watched the last episode)  
**_Italic words: past_

**Typo, and yeah... This is my first fic in english...**

**ENJOY!**

If only I were strong enough to stop you… If only I were brave enough to save you…

Flync

* * *

_Blood...  
The ground and the air were stained by the blood as his sword stabbed the man in front of him, his own best-friend._

_For a second he wished that it had been just a dream, a nightmare, and when he woke up he would find Mikoto in his cell, sleeping like a big baby. But deep inside his heart, he knew it wasn't a dream. He had stabbed his best friend - for his own good- and now he was dying by his hand._

_Suoh Mikoto smiled as he hugged his best friend for the last time._

_"In the end, you really did it huh?, " whispered the red haired man._

_Munakata Reishi felt something warm on his hand, as the red colored liquid stained his hand._

_"Honestly, I've always thought of you as my best friend..."_

_"Suoh..."_

_"Don't blame yourself, Reishi"_

_"You... ," Reishi couldn't speak his own mind as he realized that was the first and last time Suoh Mikoto would call him by his first name._

_"Thank you, " said Mikoto as he closed his eyes._

* * *

Reishi walked as calm as he could, but the more he tried to be calm, the more he wanted to run.  
Yeah, he wanted to run and hide in the deepest place in the world, run away from that scene.  
He, Munakata Reishi was the murderer of his own best friend, Suoh Mikoto - the red king even though they would say that it was for his own good.  
"Kaichou!" called a woman.  
Reishi raised his head, as he saw a beautiful woman approaching him.  
"Are you hu... Oh my! Fushimi!" the woman ran towards her Captain as he fell on to the ground. "What do you wa... Oii!" Fushimi ran toward his Captain as he saw blood on the street.  
"Oi, do something you stupid man! He's bleeding!" shouted Fushimi at another man.  
"Kaichou, hang on!"  
Before long, an ambulance came as they took Reishi's body and got him to the hospital.

* * *

"He got a bad injury though he's not losing so much blood now," said the doctor.  
"But, his clothes..."  
"It's not his...," said Kusanagi Izumo as he walked towards the doctor and Awasima Seri.  
Seri stared the man as he came toward her.  
"It must be Suoh's blood..."  
"What?!"  
"He's right, it's not Munakata san's blood, but still he has to rest for now since his injury could endanger his life if it opens again..."  
"Thank you, doctor," Seri bowed as the doctor left and then faced Kusanagi.  
"What are you doing here? Do you want to take revenge?"  
Seri put her hand on the sword, as she watched the man in front of her come closer.  
"That's sounds like you huh? But no, I won't. There're more important things that I have to settle after that stupid friend of mine's death"  
"Isn't that rude to calling your death king as stupid?"  
Izumo smiled as he took his cigarette, and when he was about to tap his fingers, he realized that he had no power.  
"It seems like you're already missing him, "said Seri as she smiled and moved her hand from her sword.  
Kusanagi took out his lighter as he laughed.  
"Haha... Maybe you're right, but someone has to be strong in this kind of situation right?"  
"Kusanagi-san!"  
Both Seri and Kusanagi looked at Kamamoto as the blond haired man ran toward them.  
"Hei, hei, running through the hall is not a good idea Kamamoto"  
"Hhhh... Huh... But... Yata-san..."  
"Yata?"  
"Yes! He's missing, I can't find him"  
"He is waiting in Anna's room right?"  
"No, I've checked it but there's only Bandou-san there, and he said that Yata-san never came..."  
"That brat... Come on, we have to find him before he does something stupid..."  
Both the HOMRA's members ran through the hall, leaving Seri all alone.  
"And yet he said that running through the hall is not a good thing, "said Seri.  
She was about to leave the hall when she noticed a silver lighter on the floor  
"Stupid man"

* * *

He hated them...

The blue and red king.  
"Just so you know, Mikoto didn't hate you even though you'd betrayed him"  
"Captain put you in such an important department even though you are an ex-HOMRA"  
Yeah...  
They were the types that he hated the most, those stupid kind hearted men, and yet...  
He could see that they got some similarities...  
Just like...  
"Damn it; stop thinking about it," Saruhiko murmured as he raised his head.  
"Hhh... What the hell, why do I always end up coming back again?!"  
In front of him, there was a small building between a large apartment and a medium house.  
The small building looked old, but both the garden and the building seemed to be well maintained.  
He took a deep breath, he hated that building as it contained lots of memories that he wanted to erase the most, but he always ended up here whenever he thought about his past..  
"Oi!" a loud voice called him.  
He turned as he saw two blond haired men running toward him.  
"Hhh... Hhh... Saru, Yata-san is missing," said the first man.  
"So?"  
"What do you mean by 'so'?! He's missing, don't you care?"  
"And why should I care about him? He's not a child anymore"  
"You!"  
"Stop, Kamamoto ," said the second man.  
He stared at Saruhiko, "he's right. Yata isn't a child anymore, but as his friend it's our duty to help him, come on, let's go"  
Izumo Kusanagi and Rikio Kamamoto left as Saruhiko looked back at his old house.  
"Help him, huh?"  
He was about to leave when he smelled something burning from his old house.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Awasima Seri walked alone as the first snow fell to the ground.  
She stopped and looked up to the sky as the snow fell to her face.  
"Snow huh?"  
She closed her eyes as she felt the snow on her face melt.  
"You look so warm when you stand like that," said a man.  
"Shut up," said Seri.  
"Ma.. Ma… Now you turn into your-snow-woman-self huh?"  
Seri opened her eyes and glared at the man who dared to annoy her.  
Well, that didn't surprise her as he used to bully her from the very first time they met.  
"I thought you were looking for your friend"  
"Well, after talking with certain people, I think he's not a child anymore and now he needs to calm down"  
Seri touched the lighter in her pocket softly.  
"You're not good at lying, Izumo"  
Izumo laughed as he walked and stood next to Seri.  
"You always know huh?"  
"Baka"  
Izumo smiled, "Well, it's true that I'm worried about Yata, but it's also true that he's not a child anymore and I believe he won't any stupid"  
Seri didn't answer as she held the lighter lightly.  
"Well, it doesn't sound like you, Izu…"  
Seri froze as Izumo took off his scarf as he wrapped it around Seri's bare neck, and for a second she could feel her heart skip a beat.  
"I think I should worry about someone who's standing alone in the middle of night right?"  
"Baka, I.. I just… ," But the woman didn't finish her words and let it hang in the air.  
"Ha ha… Did I touch the sensitive part of your heart?".  
Seri sighed and turned around, left the man behind.  
"And for a second I thought something like _that_ about him… There must be something wrong with my head…"  
"Seri, are you…"  
"No, I'm not angry… I just have to catch the last train to city; it'll be departing in 10 minutes"  
"Are you going back to the hospital now?"  
But Seri didn't answer and kept walking, leaving Izumo alone in the snow rain.

* * *

"Damn it, I hate cooking"  
Yata Misaki stood in front of his burnt dinner.  
"Hhh... I should have gone back to the bar. I bet Kusanagi-san put the leftover food in the refrigerator..."  
Recalling his memory about the bar reminded him of his-dead-king and that person.  
"Shit, this is the pits"  
Misaki was about to throw his burnt dinner away when he heard some noises from the living room.  
"Burglar?"  
He took a knife from a drawer and tip toed through the hall.  
"Hei, wait a minute! Why should I give a damn about a burglar? I mean... It's not even my house"  
But then he heard footsteps coming toward him through the hall, he couldn't resist the desire welling inside of him... The desire to fight.  
Misaki waited impatiently.  
"Just wait you stupid burglar. It's not like I'm doing this for that monkey, but for myself."  
"heaaaahhhh, "Misaki screamed as he jumped from his hiding place with a knife in his left hand.  
He was about to take the man down as something pushed him to the floor.  
"My my... It's a hundred years too early for you to stab me in my own house, Misaki, "said Saruhiko as he put his own knife right under Misaki's neck.  
"Damn it you monkey! Let me go!"  
"Quiet"  
Misaki tried to kick Saruhiko, but he had no more power since he hadn't eaten since the night before.  
"Che… What'd you want?, " said Misaki in low voice.  
"Someone's coming"  
For a while, both of them didn't make any sound until they finally heard footsteps coming toward them.  
"This must be that man's old house, "said a voice that Misaki knew as Bandou's.  
"Yeah, Kamamoto-san said he appeared here before, "said another voice.  
"Anyway, why should we search here first? I mean, Yata-san hates that man right?"  
"But they were best friends. If you're Yata-san where would you go in this kind of situation?"  
For a second both the people outside the house and the people inside the house didn't say anything.  
Misaki was about to call the two HOMRA's members when he realized that Saruhiko had removedthe knife from his neck. As result, he saw anger in the eye of his ex-best friend.  
"If only Mikoto-san's alive, we could defeat him at once, but now…" thought Yata.  
"Well, I would go anywhere, but my ex-best friend's house? It would be the last in my list, "answered Bandou.  
Both Misaki who was about to stop Saruhiko and Saruhiko who was about to attack the HOMRA's members froze as they realized the truth behind Bandou's words.  
Why would Yata Misaki who hated Fushimi Saruhiko come to his ex-best friend's house in this kind of situation?  
Surely he had somewhere else to go, other than the house which contained lots of bad memories for both of them?

* * *

She didn't hate that man, but she hated it when he started to tease her like that and made her heart race like crazy.  
"What's wrong with me…" thought Seri as she stopped and touched the scarf on her neck softly.  
She looked into the scarf which color was yellowish-orange scarf, just like Izumo's fire balls.  
Seri inhaled the scent of the scarf; it was cigarettes and Izumo's scent.  
She usually hated smokers, but she loved the combination of cigarettes and Izumo's scent.  
"Will he come?"  
She turned around, as a little part of her heart wished for his present, but there was nobody there, she was all alone.  
"Hhhh… Why do I wish for him? He's not that type who will apologize"  
She was about to walk when Izumo came with his black motorcycle.  
"I'm sorry about before…" said Izumo as he took off his helm.  
Seri was too surprised to answer, "He comes…"  
"So, as my apology; how about a ride to hospital?"  
Fortunately Seri could calm herself down and smiled, "No wonder there are so many woman falling for you when you treat them like this".  
"Well, I didn't treat them all like this… But is that mean I've impressed you?" Izumo gave her a black helm.  
Seri laughed and took the helm from Izumo, "You need to try harder if you want to impress me"  
He smirked ,"We'll see that later then"  
Seri punched his back softly as she had sat behind him and held onto his brown jacket.  
"You're cops and yet you cling like a little girl back there," said Izumo as he took Seri's hands and moved them around his waist.  
Seri didn't answer as her face turned red and she hid behind Izumo's back.  
Izumo grinned but he didn't say a word as he stared the engine and drove them to the hospital.

* * *

YEAH!  
Finally I finish my first fic in English! Orz  
Well, since national exam's coming next April and there'll be tons of things to do (yeah, study, study, study till you die x_x)  
That means the second chapter can't be post soon  
Sorry, but I'll try to post it ASAP~  
OH!  
One more thing…  
Special thanks for my beta reader: **kei-angelus**-senpai (thank you for your advice~~)  
my super kind native teacher, **Mr Nicholas Turner** who helped me with my -asdfasdf- grammar  
And **Neo** for gave me courage to write this fic TT_TT  
Ne, minna mind for RnR?  
BANZAI! XD


	2. Snowy Day - Part 1

_"Sorry for making you do the dirty work"_

_Anger… Sadness… disappointment… He didn't even know his own feelings anymore as he closed his eyes. "That idiot… He never learns, doesn't he?" thought the man as he opened his eyes and glared at the man in front of him. On the other hand, Suoh Mikoto looked fresh and a bit happy though it seemed like he was trying to hide something from the dark blue haired man._

_"Don't give me that rubbish with such a peaceful look on your face. If you really feel that way…" Reishi clenched his teeth. "Wasn't there something you could've done before this happened?" He hated this situation; moreover he hated the fact that Suoh Mikoto didn't even look sorry. "And in this situation he keeps something from me… What an idiot."_

_"You've said enough, Munakata." Reishi raised his head as his violet eyes met with the amber eyes. Suddenly he noticed something from the Red King's eyes. "Why didn't I notice that before?" Through that amber eyes, he could see it clearly now. Suoh Mikoto was scared._

**Dedicated for Neo, my super God-like friend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be with You**

**-Snowy Day-**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K-project © GoRa x GoHands**

**To be with You © Flync**

**Beta Reader:** **kei-angelus**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, Supernatural, Hurt and Comfort**

**Warning: SPOILER ALERT (for those who haven't watched the last episode)**

**Typo, and yeah... This is my first fic in english...**

**ENJOY!**

"It's warm next to you. It's the only warm place

Kushina Anna

* * *

_Here he was, right in front of him with such a peaceful look and smile as if he had released his entire burden from his heart. No, it should have been as if he had given his entire burden to the navy haired guy in front of him. For a second the two didn't even say a word, letting their very last moment full with silence. But, soon Suoh Mikoto noticed that his time had come as the Red King raised his hands and looked up to the sky where a destroyed big bronze sword hung in the air._

_"Sorry for forcing you to choose…" thought the Red King as the red stone on the sword started to turn darker and darker 'till it was completely black. He smirked as the sword began to fall. "Finally this boring long game of life comes to its end." He closed his eyes waiting in the silence as someone called his name. "SUOH!"_

It was about midnight when Munakata Reishi suddenly woke up with cold sweat on his face. "A dream?" thought Reishi as he closed his violet eyes again. He tried to recall his memory, but it wasn't good, his memory was all blurry. A little sigh was released from his dry lips as he opened his eyes and looked around. The room was quite dark as the only lighting came from outside, the furniture wasn't his – which meant he wasn't in his own room – moreover, there was an annoying sound coming from a machine on his right. "Hospital huh? But why?" he tried to get up, but a sharp pain from his abdomen stopped him before he slammed back to the bed. He lost his breath and tried to get it back as he heard his own heartraced in the dark.

"This wound… So it wasn't a dream huh?" the wound on his abdomen was the proof that SuohMikotowas already dead, and the one to be blamed was no other than himself.

_Don't blame yourself._

Reishi clenched his teeth as he tried to get up and for the second times his injury stopped him. Once again he lost his breath and his head was spinning. "How could I live without blaming myself for what I've done?"

_Only a king can kill another king._

He closed his eyes as for the first time in his life; he wished that he wasn't a king in the first place.

* * *

"You know what? You really have to stop that bad habits of yours, "said Awashima Seri as she took off her helmet.

"What?" asked Kusanagi Izumo as he raised his right eyebrow.

The woman frowned "The way you drive! For God's sake, it was almost 100 km/hour!"

"Actually, it was 110 km/hour"

"And you keep smoking wherever you are!"

"But I'm not smoking right now"

The woman glared at him with a hateful look, but it seemed like the blonde man didn't even feel sorry for that. "Whatever" said the woman as she turned around and left him behind. "Ma… Ma… It's just a joke Seri-chan, don't be so mad~" but the woman ignored him and kept walking. "Look, I'm so… Whoa!" Izumo was about to take Seri's hand as a knife flashed in front of him. "Don't move HOMRA!" said a SCAPTER 4's member. He was holding another knife on his hand and stood about 5 steps away from Seri and Izumo. "Stop it, he's with me," said Seri as she glared at the member with the same look she used to Izumo. "Bu.. But…" "And make sure the other members know this 'Do not interfere any HOMRA's members' this order will be stopped once the captain gives us another order. Do you get it?" "Ye.. Yes Ma'am!" and so the man went away.

"I've never thought that you would say such a thing ," said Izumo as a chuckle went out of his lips. "But you have to make sure your boys do not interfere any SCAPTER 4's members." "So, does that mean you have forgiven me?" the woman frowned as she said "Think as you like, but I didn't do it for your sake. In time like this peace has to be maintained, at least until Captainis awake." "Then I'll make sure they will behave well 'till the king is awake." The two stepped into the elevator as Seri pushed a button. "Hmm… So, about that.. How about this? As my apology I'll drive you anytime and anywhere you want." The woman stared at the man with a what-do-you-mean-by-anytime-and-anywhere-you-want look as the man clicked his fingers and said "Plus 1 year all you can drink coupon at HOMRA." The woman sighed as the elevator finally stopped so she walked out, followed by the blonde man. "So, how does it sound?" The woman turned around and stared at him, "I'd prefer a cup of coffee right now instead of your coupon."

Izumo smirked, "Then, shall we have some coffee tonight,_mademoiselle_? Please wait in the room while I get it for you." Seri was about to reject as he turned around and went into the dark hall. "What a reckless man" she thought. She looked up to the wall where a big sign hung. "Captain's room… Left side huh? Hmm… and that girl's room is on the other side…" she tucked her hands into her coat's pockets as her left hand felt a cold metal lighter. "… _Please wait in the room while I get it for you."_ She let a sigh slipped from her lips as she walked towards the right side.

* * *

Tick tock… Tick tock…

Time was ticking and yet Saruhiko and Misaki remained silent as the room getting colder."Man, I've forgotten how cold this place could be," thought Misaki as he shivered.

"Getting cold, Misaki?" Asked Saruhiko as he yawned, it seemed like he was sleeping all the time while Misaki shivered in the dark.

"What the hell Saru?! You were sleeping all this time?!"

"Hmm... Do you want to complain?"

"You! Don't do have something you want to say? Or something other than sleeping?!"

"Gezz.. You're always so simple minded aren't you?"

"What do you mean?!"

Cling cling

Saruhiko's PDA rang as the boy picked it up with an annoyed face.

"Fushimi, hmm... Yeah... Moron, you interrupted me just for that?!Gezz... Fine, I'll be there"

He looked irritated as he put his PDA back into his pocket and took a key from a drawer next to him.

"Oi, where are you going?!"

"Mind your own business Misaki"

"Damn it Saru! Like hell I will let you go!"

Misaki crossed the living room as Saruhiko turned back and threw a knife.

DUG!

YataMisaki fell onto the floor as the back of Saruhiko's knife hit his forehead.

"I'll just do whatever I want and you do whatever you want. Isn't that how things work between us, Misaki?"

* * *

A silver plate with 'Anna Kushina' name was hanging on the wall next to her. Awashima Seri had reached HOMRA's little princess room. For a while she remained silent as she tried to hear any sound from the room. But it was all silent, and so the woman opened the door in front of her as she found a silver haired girl was sitting next to the window. Her pale skin looked paler as she turned around to find Seri stood on the door before she looked outside again.

"Say… How many colors does rainbow have?" asked the little girl as Seri walked towards her.

"There are 7 colors, but human eyes can only see 3 of them," replied the blonde woman.

"And now the only color I could ever see has gone," whispered the little girl. For a while, they remained silent as they looked at the falling snow outside.

"You know, you can cry. Sometimes crying makes you feel a lot better," said the lieutenant. Anna turned back as she looked into the woman eyes.

"Have you ever cried?"

"Of course"

The little girl pouted as she lifted her legs and hugged them.

"But I don't think that he will be pleased if I cry"

"Yeah, but he won't be happy either to see you like this"

Seri sighed as she sat next to the girl, "Listen, sometimes crying means that you're getting stronger, and crying over someone you love means you really love him. So I don't think the Red King will be sad to see you cry for him."

Anna bit her own lips as memories about Suoh Mikoto came into her mind. Ahh… She really missed the Red King. She missed the pretty red colored aura around Mikoto's body, she missed how Mikoto had held her hand, she missed the smell of Mikoto's cigarettes, she missed Mikoto's deep voice, and above all she really missed how the Red King would have let her lay next to him.

And so, she could feel something on her face, and as she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and when she touched her cheek, she could feel something wet on her hand. She was crying. "Tears…" said the girl softly. She wiped her tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling again and again.

"It's ok, you can cry. Crying is not a sin, you can cry all you want…" said Seri as she hugged the little girl. The girl nodded as she closed her eyes and let her tears overflowing.

* * *

At the other place, where you could see such a beautiful night view of Shizume City, there was a man who stood all alone in the dark as he looked at the view in front of him. His brown eyes were clouded, though the view in front of him was perfect. He was Daikaku Kokujyōji himself, the Gold King. "Weissman, can you see this view too?" thought the king as he let a little sigh slipped through his lips.

It was another night after the death of the Red King, Suoh Mikoto and there was no information about The Silver King's whereabouts. Actually it wasn't like he really worried about the Silver King because he was immortal, but he couldn't help it. He really worried about his best friend. He was about to turn around as his PDA rang and he did not even care to see the caller ID as he picked up the phone.

"It's quite rare for someone to bother me at such (this) hour," said the Gold King calmly.

"Yeah, but you won't pick up my phone callin the morning nor afternoon," said the voice.

"So, I assume that you're going to tell me something urgent"

"Well, straight to the point huh?"

The Gold King didn't answer as the caller sighed softly.

"I believe that you've heard about the Red King's death"

Still, the Gold King remained silent.

"And I believe that you know the one who is responsible for his death"

"As I know, the Blue King has donehis job perfectly as _usual_"

"So you want to close your eyes about his little _fatal_ mistake?"

"What do you mean by fatal?" asked the Gold King as he raised his voice a bit.

"If he had killed the red king first, then the silver king wouldn't have to…"

"He's not dead yet," cut the Gold King coldly.

"So you're going to close your eyes and ears huh?"

"What do you want, Green?"

For a second both the kings remained silent, but the Gold King could hear a smirk on the Green King's voice as he said "The Blue has to be punished"

"There will be no punishment for Munakata Reishi, and you would better know your place, Green King"

The Green froze as he could hear anger in the Gold King's voice.

"I'll behave well, Your Excellency" said the Green King as he cut the line.

The Gold King sighed, he had already predicted this.

The Green and Blue's relationship wasn't that well, as there were times when they competed and his 'usagi' had to 'clean' the mess they made. Sometimes he thought that the only reason why both of them restrained their selves was their respect towards the first King's wishes; to bring happiness within the power of the Kings. Now, as the Silver King was missing, and the tragedy of the Red King's death caused by the Blue King, the Green took it as an opportunity to take down the SCAPTER 4's captain, Munakata Reishi.

The Gold King let another sigh slipped through his lips, "Weissman, what should I do?"

* * *

Surelly there was something wrong with Kusanagi Izumo, and he didn't seem to disagree. He had realized it since he walked around Seri's home after looking for Yata with Kamamoto, and that was just the start. He also gave her favorite scarf to the SCAPTER 4's lieutenant before offered a ride to hospital. Then, he did something that he had never done before. He was speeding!

He wasn't the type who like to speeding, especially when he had someone with him on the bike, but today he did it just to find his heart beatfaster as the woman at his back hugged him tightly. And now, he offered the woman a cup of coffee.

"There's something wrong with me," said the blonde man as he walked towards a vending machine. He shocked his head before he took out some coins from his pocket and bought his coffee. He took a sip of his own coffee and somehow the coffee made him feel better.

"Maybe it's just the lack of sleep..."

He took another sip before he realized that he had finished his own coffee.

"Hhh... I think I have to have some sleep after this..."

Finally he reached the hall as he found a blonde woman in blue uniform was sleeping. Her face looked peaceful and ... ... Oh, ok it was hard for him to admit it, but... He shook his head.

"What's wrong with me, this is the first time I've ever felt this way," thought Kusanagi as he sat next to the sleeping woman.

He drank all the coffee from the last cup and looked outside. It was snowy out there.

"Snowy huh?"

He was about to stand up as Seri's head leaned down on his shoulder. Kusanagi Izumo froze as he could feel Seri's breath on his bare skin. "In the end, you are just like another woman huh?" He patted Seri's head lightly and leaned back to the wall. "It's strange but somehow I started to enjoy this feeling... Maybe tomorrow when I wake up they'll disappear..." Izumo closed his eyes, and in minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Munakata Reishi was sitting on his bed; finally he managed to sit though he had had to try many times. He took his spectacles and his PDA from a desk which placed next to him and pushed some buttons. He brought the PDA to his ears as he waited for that person to pick up his phone. Finally he picked it up at the third ring.

"Fushimi," said a voice.

"Come to the hospital now"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way" said the boy with a lazy tone.

"But make sure no one know that you're coming to my room"

"Yes" replied the boy with the same tone before he cut the line.

Reishi took a deep breath as he looked out of the window.

"Snowy..."

It brought back his old memory... Yeah, that time it had been snowy too...

That day...

_ He had always been told by his father that he didn't need anyone in his life. The only thing he would ever need was he himself. He didn't need something like friends that was why he had always been all alone, he had even tried so hard just to make no one like him, and before he realized it the whole world had already hated him._

_But on that snowy day, that boy came and destroyed every ideology every wall that he had made between him and the world._

_"It just a boring game called 'life', it's meaningless and not even worth to play 'till you find an entertainment called 'friend' to kill your time"_

Reishi shook his head as he closed his eyes, "It's all meaningless now… It's all meaningless if you're not here, Suoh"

* * *

Well, hello again~

Yeah I know it's already July and it took so long to update the second chapter ._.v

Actually I have finished it before April (ups), but since I got tons of thing to do and so did my Beta Reader I couldn't upload it :v

Anyway, thanks for **Kei-Angelus** –senpai and **Nick** for checking my asdf grammar

RnR?

BANZAI! XD


End file.
